Ideas for Stick Ranger Types
In this page, feel free to post your ideas for Stick Ranger types. Make sure it won't be a redundant version of Physical/Thunder/whatever. Burn Similar to poison, but still feels fire damage even without the essence of flames and attacks once every few frames, instead of every frame. Created by TheFanMaster. Chaos Combines Thunder and Dark, but either attack is active in a 50% chance. This type will only occur as LV.C weapons and compo items separate from the canonical level lineup (0-S). Made by HankGuideDude and was made possible thanks to Look-a-Troopa. Dark Tends to act like thunder, but have a wider AT range, and usually is applied with: *LP drainage to the wielder/all (ex. drain 0.02 one) *A "reversed" Guide's Card effect (repels from enemies) Made by Francisco25. Earth Normally attacks with earth balls, the earth balls can be grabbed and can carry more than one earth ball at once, and the stickman can attack the enemy with more than one earth ball. If all enemies are cleared from the part of the stage, the character will collect balls until he is at maximum capacity of carrying balls. The character retains collected earth balls throughout the stage, but when the player returns to the world map, the balls are gone. Made by Francisco25. Energy Energy, formerly known by other names, is a sub-type of Physical that deals a tiny amount of damage at an insanely high rate. The colors can be different variants of blue, though it is generally navy. Made by Ludicrine. Fog Considered a mixture of Water and Fire. Usually has high AGI, but has a very high range, and travels in all directions. Disables enemy/character attacks, whoever made the fog first. Made by Poisonshot? Goo Similar to Ice but acts differently by stacking its effect when an enemy touches more than one. Also, AGI remains the same, less effective on Bosses and immune against immobilized enemies such as Cacti and Mushrooms.. Lethal This type is the same as physical, but has a KO (kill in a hit) rate. The KO rate cannot KO bosses, instead, whenever the KO rate is activated, it will do 999 damage. Can be improved by Tiger's Eye. Made by HankGuideDude. Mute Can be considered an improvised Freeze type. It disables characters to use their MP bars and prevent the Magician and the Priest from attacking for 5 seconds (half the duration of Ice). Against enemies it disables their attack completely, and bosses have reduced mute effect. Can be improved by a Pearl (+1s/level) and be negated by the Mute Charm. Made by HankGuideDude. Mystic Turns enemies cyan for a predetermined amount of time. Makes the enemy "produce" attacks that can damage it and other enemies. The attack is usually cyan mines. Made by Poisonshot. Paralysis A sub-type of Thunder, Poison and Freeze. It has a high damage range like Thunder, can do damage over time like Poison and immobilizes the enemy like Freeze. Improved by adding Tanzanite, Amethyst, and Corundum. Made by HankGuideDude. Rust Rust can be considered a sub-type of Poison and Physical. It can leave either debris or similar objects that cause damage when stepped over, or produce residue with a chance of poisoning those who stand in it long enough. It is usually gray, but can be tinted with dark orange. Made by Ludicrine, inspired by HankGuideDude. Shock Acts like Freeze, but unlike it, this type affects gravity. Inspired by Sillyland. Support Can provide compo item effects but usually has no attack. Started by HankGuideDude. Time Basically has no specific type, but it relies on things which can control time, such as slowing down the time for others, speeding up the time, go in the past or in the future and so on... It will not affect bosses. Made by HankGuideDude. Trinity Same as lethal, but the KO rate is bigger and it cannot equip compos. Made by Francisco25, inspired from HankGuideDude. Virus Turns an enemy purple and messes their AI, sometimes attacking and distracting others. Cannot so much affect bosses. Started by interdit. Water Water is a sub-type of Physical and Ice. They deal Physical damage, but either slow down the enemy in a certain percent chance, or always slow down. Also adds more damage to fire enemies or whoever utilizes fire attacks (excludes megabosses). Wind Does low damage, but it blows the enemies away from the characters. Cannot affect immobilized species, such as Mushrooms and Cacti. Made by Poisonshot? ??? Mysterious, unknown, and strange. It is impossible to know which type the ranger will fire every attack. Made by Francisco25. See also *Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Stick Ranger